Firey Tears
by I Major in Magick
Summary: Angela and Amanda are 2 sisters with conflicting elements inside them. What happens when they meet the avatar group? Zutara Taang. UNDER MAJOR RECONSTRUCTION! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNDED
1. Beginnings REWRITE

My Avatar fan-fiction Zutara CH 1

**AN/ okay, I'm rewriting this. Mostly because I wrote this nearly 8 years ago and feel that it sucks the way it is. I won't delete this, because this is one of my babies. Anyway, the chapters that don't have the word REWRITE are the sucky ones from a long time back. other than that, please enjoy :)**

~Katara~

Flying away from Ba Sing Se was one of the hardest things I have ever done in my life. Many were lost and some badly injured, but despite being left physically unharmed, I can't help but feel that I've left a part of my soul behind.

'Why did he do that? I thought he had changed.'

These words repeated time and time again in my mind. I felt a connection and thought that he had as well. But with a single movement, he betrayed me, leaving me with a nearly dead friend and an icy feeling in my heart.

"Hey, um, Katara why are you crying," Said Aang.

I had barely noticed the burning tears running down my face, and even those were enough to remind me of him. 'Oh, Aang if only you knew' I wiped my face and simply let my mind go as I stared unseeingly into the rising sun. I don't know why I felt so utterly lost. He was a complete stranger, and he's hunted us for so long. I had to banish these thoughts before they drove me insane, but before I could a single terrifying idea struck me. How could I like him? Unable to answer that for myself I shut down. Hoping that I'd never have to answer that question.

*Aang*

Falling into the familiar pattern of steering Appa, I felt the need to reflect and forget the past fight. I had nearly died, and if it hadn't been for Katara and the healing water, there wouldn't have been any hope. So much was given so that I could stay alive. I nearly lost everything, and if I had then there wouldn't be much hope for the rest of humanity. Even the subtle sounds of crying, from farther back in the saddle seemed to narrate my thoughts completely. Wait, crying?

I turned around and saw Katara, staring out into the distance with tears running down her face. She looked like a heartbroken angel, awaiting a single happy moment. Despite how it seemed to ruin the quiet and shatter our thoughts, I needed to know if she'd be okay. I needed to know that she could be strong, and even if I sounded like a dope, I needed to acknowledge that things weren't the same anymore.

"Hey, um, Katara why are you crying."

Without answering she looked away and wiped her eyes, which seemed to become slightly more icy. She looked as though she were determined and unable to give up. This is why I trusted her, she wouldn't ever let something continually hurt her. However, why was she crying? Was it Jet's sacrifice? Or was she betrayed? I never really knew the extent of what had happened in those caves. Had there been more the battle than I was aware of?

!Zuko!

With mixed feelings I walked to my new room aboard Azula's ship.

'I could never change, this is who I am'

My silent mantra is the only thing that is keeping me sane. I wanted, and needed, to go home, but that girl. That stupid and lovely girl kept haunting me. A long braid and hair loopies, a face that is completely foreign to my home. Sky blue eyes. Eyes that turned into ice the second I betrayed her. I could've gotten rid of my scar. That single thought was enough to feel like I had just been punched in the gut. Why should I even care. A blue necklace attached by a simple swatch of black fabric. How is it that a single memory can haunt me. It barely happened and hour ago, and I didn't even know her.

Changing into a new set of clothes I refused to waste a single thought on the matter of Ka- no ... that girl. I'll just change and go the the main deck. Nothing will change the path I have taken. Not a girl, not my uncle, and not some silly little fantasy. Opening the door, I went to go to the deck only to be greeted with a blow that sent me into an unplanned rest.


	2. Betray REWRITE

**AN/ I've gotten back to editing this story! YAY! Now that school is done, I'll probably be posting more often. I'm actually really proud of how much this changed. :)**

**I hope you like!**

**R/R**

!Zuko!

I don't know how long I was out, but when I woke up I had to face the taunting voice of my psychotic sister.

"Your reflexes are slowing, my dearest brother," She said in her normal sarcastic tone.

With a grown I went to get up, clutching my aching head. "You surprised me."

Azula smirked as she started to pull me to the main deck. "No matter, we have some business to discuss."

Her saying that was enough to question my choice. I knew she wasn't to be trusted, and that she'd throw me off the side of the ship if it suited her interests. For all I knew this whole charade could be a trick. Even if it was, there wasn't anything I could do. We hadn't left the dock yet, but even if he was able to get away, what could he do? Ba Sing Sa is now fire nation and I couldn't get away from the bounty they'd place on my head. Plus, there wouldn't be any Uncle this time. There really wasn't any escape this time.

Even as my thoughts were racing and I tried to figure out how to get out of the worst case scenario, I was able to notice a guard that was sweating and trying his hardest to remain calm. It wasn't until he coughed that Azula had looked at him with a glare.

"What is it?" She barked out.

With a nervous gulp, the guard went to answer, "The high security prisoner has escaped."

"What? She was properly bound, no part of her could move. What the fuck were you doing that she could get out?" she nearly screamed the last sentence as her temper got the best of her.

A ghost of laughter sounded from above us as we all looked around, trying to locate the feminine sound.

"All of this trouble over a single girl. I guess you weren't prepared to have a witch as a prisoner. That's just a pity."

When Azula saw where the girl was, that the angry and crazy looked over took her face, "The Di Lee bended your entire body into a boulder. How did you get out? You must tell me."

Despite my new alliance, I couldn't help but be amused at my sister's expense. The reality of the situation is that she was acting like when we were kids. She was throwing a tantrum, because she wasn't getting all that she wanted. It was taking all of my self control not to burst into laughter and piss her off even more.

The girl was leaning against the smoke stack. Her back was facing the ocean and she was practically glowing with mirth and deadly intent. Her black hair started to blow behind her as she continued her relaxed position

"One, I was born with this little trait. I don't have other people go and do everything for me. Unlike a certain selfish fire princess. Also, I'm happy you didn't get my sister, she's the one that really helped me get out."

I was surprised and went to ask how she got in, before my own sister interrupted me.

"You're sister?"

"Yes, my beloved sister. We're twins, but you wouldn't guess it by looking at us."

Azula, having had enough of talking and arguing interrupted her and said that that was 'enough talking'.

Which the girl's only reply was simple and soft-spoken.

"Then maybe you should know that I sense doubt in the man behind you. However, I have a feeling its irrelevant, since you were planning to kill him and pin it on me. I'll tell you something, though. I need to recoup, so I'll just take him so that he can continue to live his life. 'kay."

I couldn't help but gasp. I may not have been surprised, but to have the truth thrown out there so casually was enough to shock me to my senses.

"I knew this was a trap."

Hearing my exclamation, she smiled down on me and replied, "I'll take you to the nearest and fastest moving then, alright?"

I nodded, hoping that the nearest thing would be enough to save me from the fate my sister almost condemned me to.

~!Angela!~

I saw him nod below me, he seemed like a nice guy. Albeit misguided and homesick, but nice none the less. I jumped down from my perch and walked right up to him. At first he seemed nervous, but as he grew accustomed to my presence, he relaxed. Holding his wrists in my small hands I called my powers around me and envisioned the place that we were going to. It was a lard wood and leather saddle. I pictured the feel of it beneth my body as well as the wind that whipped through my hair. The smell of salt water stung my nose. However, I didn't envision what was surrounding the saddle. When I opened my eyes and saw that I was ontop of a giant buffalo and extremely high above sea level, I couldn't help but scream slightly.

The man that I brought with me, didn't seem to thrilled by the new scenery either…

"YOU BROUGHT US INTO THE AVATAR'S SADDLE!" He screamed at me while his hands balled into fists.

I've never done well with being yelled at and it immediately brought my blood to a boil.

"WELL SORRY, I SAVED YOU FROM YOUR CRAZY SISTER!"

The two of us were brought out of our argument by another voice that also came from the saddle.

"Guys? Some girl and Zuko are here with us," A guy in a water tribe outfit called to the others that were also among us. He had a strange pony tail and was brandishing a boomerang at me. Since he was threatening me with it, he immediately went into my 'people not to like' list.

Since my blood was already boiling, it was easy to snap the focus of my anger at the boy instead of the fire bender in front of me.

"For your information, Mister Ponytail, I'm not 'some girl'. I'm Angela and I could put you in his place, facing crazy-fire-girl all alone!" At this point I knew that my emotions were spiraling out of control and with it my powers. With that in mind, I tried to calm myself down.

Instead of the boy making a not-so-smart retort, another girl answered. And this one started to tick me off as well.

"Looks like this girl doesn't know what Zuko has caused us. He has chased us down, shot at us, and let's not forget betrayed our trust. However, he's done none of these things to me. So, I can be a lie detector and we can see what he wants." This girl, wore a green headband and other earth kingdom garb. She also seemed to have the tell tale signs of being blind. She didn't look at me and they looked like they had a veil over the pupil.

It looked as though she was reading herself as she grabbed his shoulder in a tight grip. I knew that the man was uncomfortable, due to the way he flinched when she came to close. It was when she nodded that the people around me started to ask questions.

The ponytailed boy was the first to ask.

"Were you really about to be killed by your sister? And don't lie!" he yelled as he added, "We'll know if you're lying."

Zuko sweated a little as he answered that he was about to be killed. He was relieved when the girl holding his shoulder nodded that he was telling the truth.

The boy kept asking questions about his intentions and what he was feeling. I hadn't really cared about the whole process until a water tribe girl asked a question with a strained voice.

"Have you really changed this time?"

She was pretty, in a modest way. She wore a worn blue dress that went half way down her calf and had a slit up the side. It was liked in silver and darker blue cloth that was just as tattered. Her long hair was in a braid that went halfway down her back. Trails, usually left behind by tears, ran down her dark cheeks. These stains were proof that someone had hurt her tonight. Someone that she had cared about.

I made a note that I would have to find out about her past. Especially if it had to do with the man I just saved.

~Katara~

I had trouble believing I had actually asked that question. Apart of me assumed that I had only been thinking it and that everyone was looking at me strange for another reason. However, I also knew that I did ask the question. Now I had to deal with the repercussions of my actions.

Zuko looked me in the eyes and I felt my heart flutter slightly. I didn't want to admit it, but it was nice to see him again. I didn't want to be forgotten by him. Not that it would matter to me either way. _Just keep telling yourself that Katara, maybe you'll start to believe it._

"I honestly don't know. I thought that I had changed before, but…" he trailed off as he looked back at the ocean. Without listening to Toph, I knew that he was telling me the truth.

"Surprise! It's true"

Just as I thought.

It was then that my brother demanded that Toph help interrogate the girl that had arrived with him. She had long black hair that was free down her back. Her skin was very pale, more so than Aang's and she had very wide violet eyes. She arrived with Zuko and that seemed to be enough to make me jealous of their proximity. However, she didn't appear to feel any major attachment to him, so I couldn't bring myself to feel resentment towards her.

She was asked if she knew Zuko, which she denied. Toph told us that she was telling the complete truth.

There were more questions about how they got on board and how she was able to do the things she did. For the most part, she told the truth or refused to answer.

From this session, we learned that she wasn't a bender. She tended to scowl when we called her that, and it amused my brother to no end that he got a rise out of her. It was when Aang asked about how she was able to make the portal that things got really interesting.

When she showed him how she did the most amazing thing I'd ever seen. A small flame appeared in her hand, she took water from the air, and then they started to weave together in an intricate pattern. Unlike when I bender manipulates their element, she was completely still. The only part of her that actually did move was her eyes beneath her eyelids. The elements looked like vines that were intertwined and they started to form a circular shape. Inside the circle, a mirror-like substance formed and we could see ourselves.

It wasn't until this point that I noticed that not only fire and water where in the weaving elemental portal. Air and the beginning grains of earth were being thrown into the mix. Soon enough, I looked down and saw that Angela had been joined with another girl. She had blonde hair of about the same length and the same pale skin. Opening her eyes I saw that this one had light blue eyes.

"It's good to see you again, sister," Angela, deadpanned.

"It's good to see you, too."

It was when they both opened their eyes and smiled at each other that they properly started to greet. They threw their arms around each other and clung, as if they thought that they were about to be torn apart again.

"Our mom made our necklaces and said that we had to take care of each other," The blonde girl explained holding up her side of a yin-yang symbol

Sokka simply looked between the two girls and said that this whole thing was getting stranger and stranger.

I had to agree with him at this point.


	3. Chapter 3 Rewrite

**AN/ okay, this is the third chapter rewrite. I'm changing it to 3rd person POV because switching all the time is confusing and I have trouble keeping it straight. However, I think you'll still like this. I'm getting rid of the cross overs and that should also keep things in a better state.:) other than that, I hope you have a good time reading this and that you find it in yourself to write a review.**

Chapter 3

As Angela introduced her sister as Amanda, Zuko watched and gauged the group's reactions to his arrival. He was greeted with betrayed glances which is what he came to expect. He knew that he made a mistake and that he may never be able to atone for it, but that didn't mean he would stop trying.

As he watched, the twins had started to tell everyone about their childhoods. They -told of how they would wear hats and switch places and how much they loved their mother. They had left out anything about any father figure, and though it piked some of the their interests, they left it alone for now. While the reminisced about how they loved their lives until they were about 11 or 12.

That was when they told everyone the problems they had.

"When we entered our teens mom got sick," Amanda started. "She would smile and try to hide it, but when she was unable to get out of bed we knew she might not get better."

"No one was willing to help us," Angela bitterly replied. "And daddy dearest decided that it would be best if he left."

Zuko looked up at that, "He just left?"

Angela bit out that he did more than just leave. He left to go have another family. One that wasn't so different and 'stressful'.

Amanda tried to soften the harshness of her sister's words, "He couldn't handle that we weren't normal or benders. He didn't feel like being the sole provider of a couple of hard to manage teen witches."

Angela had felt anger growing greater and greater, to the point where it was having a violent reaction with her powers. She felt the water below her begin to boil as well as the fire nearing the tips of her fingers.

Her sister, however, felt that she was nearing a peak in her anger.

With a frightened squeak she tried her best to calm her sister down, but there was no hope. At the point where she usually started to come down from her peak, she started to scream spells in forgotten languages. When she finally spoke one that they could understand, they knew that no good would come from it.

_Water and fire, opposites of thee, make this fierce storm seethe!_

With this incantation spoken aloud, a storm that would make the most experienced fisherman shiver in terror appeared. It whipped hair and clothes around the group, until they could barely see what was going on around them. Not only did the salty waves sting their flesh, but the water that touched their bodies burned. It was complete chaos. No one knew what to do, and soon enough it ceased to matter as a huge wave literally knocked them out of the sky and into the water below.

It was by pure luck that they were in an area with many islands. It was also good that they landed close enough that they washed on the shores relatively fast. However, they weren't lucky enough to all wash onto the same island.

Katara woke up on a sunny beach. With her eyes still closed she enjoyed the sounds of the birds in the trees and the constant sound of waves pounding on the beach. She hadn't felt any pain at this point and so she was able to deduce that she had no major injuries at the present time. When she felt that she needed to get up and survey the area, she noticed that she had never seen this place before. The island itself had a dense jungle nearest her, and in the distance she saw the outline of a mountain.

She also saw that she wasn't alone on the beach.

The person was covered in debris and face down in the sand. She couldn't stand the thought of leaving someone like this so she went to make sure they were okay. Upon closer inspection she saw that the person was a 'he' and that he was just waking up.

"Where am I?" That voice was eerily familiar and Katara couldn't help her heart skipping a beat.

He turned to face her as he was talking and Katara saw that the person she was trapped with, was also the one that caused her grief earlier. He was Prince Zuko.

"We're on an island, I don't know which one," came her soft-spoken reply.

Despite how he was looking at her, his eyes widened as she spoke. It was as if he wasn't processing that she was actually real and speaking to without hate and venom lacing her words.

"How did we-?"

"There was that storm and we were thrown off of Appa," she paused for a second to regain her thoughts. "I'm going to explore the island. We'll need food, water, and shelter if we want to survive."

Once again he seemed taken aback, but he was smiling because she immediately included him in her survival plan.

Who knew that he'd find the word 'we' so hopeful.

Despite how the unlikely pair were somehow getting along, not everyone in the former group was having a smooth transition into survival mode. This mainly includes Sokka and Angela arguing about who's fault the whole thing was.

"Sorry, I didn't like people talking about my life as if I wasn't even there," Angela's sarcastic reply rang out.

"Well, You did cause the storm that SEPARATED EVERYONE FROM EACHOTHER!"

"While you were asking questions that were better off left unsaid, Ponytail!"

"WHY DO PEOPLE ALWAYS INSULT THE PONYTAIL!"

"I DON'T KNOW BUT," she paused for the briefest of moments before continuing, "We're not alone."

Sokka, nearly ready for another round of verbal sparring, jumped back while taking out his boomerang. "What?"

With an impatient gesture, she peered into the nearby shrubs for any sign that people were listening.

"Who's there?"

Out of the bushes ran a familiar blur of blonde hair and pink clothes. She held a blinding smile that brightened even more when she saw the people in front of her.

"Angela!"

"Amanda?"

The shared another heartfelt reunion as Sokka watched, hopeful that his sister and friends would also come from the bushes. He was disappointed to find that no one had seen them and that they could be anywhere on this, or any other, island.

"Angela, there is a village not far from here, we should probably go there for a rest and then we can regroup."

With a nod the dark haired sister replied that it would be a good idea to move on as soon as possible. They needed to find the others and restore whatever peace they could for their own kind.

With a destination in mind they set off back to the village, to make a plan to find their friends. Some of their friends, however, were still trying to figure out if they could find the basic needs of life. Mainly food and water.

Katara had found an abandoned hut that looked to be barely the skeleton of what was needed in this type of climate. Zuko had offered to rebuild it if they could find water nearby. Which they were soon able to find. Katara, filled up her canteen as well as whatever else she could use to store water as Zuko started to get to work.

He saw that the framework was stable enough, but he still needed to add to the roof and walls if he wanted this place to be safe. Checking the inside of the hut for tools, he found that he was lucky enough to find a rusty hammer, which he used to cut down one of the smaller trees. Despite the heat, they'd need to purify their drinking water with a fire, as well as cook whatever food they were lucky enough to catch.

Katara, on the other hand, was having trouble keeping her mind on her work. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw him working on the tree. He had shedded his shirt as he started to cut it down, so she had a wonderful view of his flexing muscles.

Trying her hardest to avoid the awkward situation she started to make some small talk to pass the time.

"So, Angela saved you from your sister?"

Looking up from his work for a second, he replied, "Yeah. I'm having trouble believing that I ever helped her."

"Well, she is your family…"

Zuko didn't want to remember that his family was so horrible. They had caused so much pain and suffering. Without a second thought, he changed the subject.

"Do you really think that your friends are on this island?"

Katara froze for a moment as horrible thoughts entered her mind unbidden. Drowning, sharks, they died from the impact.

"I don't know, but can't those twins just transport everyone together?"

Thinking back to his own experience with the transportation, he had to bring up that she said she was running low on energy. They may not be able to do anything for a while.

With a snort Katara had to reply, "If that's what she can do on low energy, I'd be terrified to see what she could do when she's well rested."

"She could be worse than Azula."

Just the thought was enough to send shivers down Katara's spin and make Zuko freeze in place. Azula is evil, the things that Angela could possibly do may rival anything that Azula could dish out. It's more than terrifying to think of that happening.

Zuko couldn't comprehend some of the ideas that were forced through him mind. '_It's getting dark, she should finish making camp.'_

Katara glanced up, as if she heard someone speaking to her. "You're right. We should make camp."

It was as if he had been electrocuted.

How did she know what he was thinking?


	4. Chapter 4 REWRITE

**AN/ Hello again. I really hope that you liked the cliffhanger last chapter! Anyway. You have yet another one of awesome! ENJOY IT!**

Chapter 4

Katara was surprised with how smoothly things were going. It wasn't the usual sounds of camp with her brother and friends, but it was still nice. Weird, but nice. Yet, something continued to drive her crazy; there wasn't any laughter or talking. The only interactions were short conversations interrupted by long awkward pauses. She was craving some of the antics she had become accustomed to. Mindless pranks or silly and easy conversations, anything to take her mind off of the thought of everyone being dead. It was about then that she saw the small minnow that swam by her ankle.

She knew she normally wouldn't do anything even remotely like this, but that silence was really getting to her. Katara couldn't stand it and if it was forced to continue she'd go completely insane. With little hesitation she was able to smoothly bend the water into a bucket. Bringing the bucket to their camp site she sat down by the fire to warm herself. Barely contained laughter lightened her face as she went about her normal chores.

However, her sudden change in mood had tipped off Zuko, he couldn't help but notice that her detached persona had drastically changed to joyful anticipation. Try to dismiss the occurrence, he poured himself some water and raised the cup to his lips. Before actually taking the first sip he put it down and planned to confront her on whatever was going on.

"Okay, what's wrong?"

With a small giggle she managed a quick 'nothing'.

Zuko wasn't planning to let this go. If she was planning something, then he had a right to know. Especially if they involved him, and couldn't have himself being incapacitated in an unknown place, with no help. With his suspicions he questioned her about whatever she did.

However bad she was at keeping her intentions secret, she refused to say what it was she had planned.

Fed up with how he was getting nowhere, Zuko took a large gulp of his water. Feeling something flow into his mouth, he immediately spat it out and started to cough.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" He spattered between hacking on water.

He was greeted with a burst of laughter. This is what Katara had planned, she had wanted to see what he would do. She wanted someone to argue with and interact.

Between more giggles she managed to explain herself.

"I needed to see if you could reign in your temper-"

Exploding at the implication, Zuko shouted, "I DON'T HAVE A TEMPER!"

Raising her voice over his own, Katara continued to speak, "-instead of lashing out at whoever is closest. Plus, I needed something to talk about."

"Not that finding something to break the ice is bad," He fumed, "But going this far to do so wasn't smart. What if I had choked to death? There isn't anyone here to help us; there is no Avatar to bail you out. We need to survive and if one of us is dead, then we can't do that."

Katara was taken aback by the thought of that. She knew that her friends probably weren't there, but it never really sunk in until that point. She was alone, with the man that betrayed her trust. Her brother and her friends could be dead. Those two girls could be dead. It terrified her, not to know what was going on, if her friends were alright.

Thoughts of them washing up on some beach, being eaten by animals or just rotting away, filled her mind. She couldn't help her eyes from watering up or the tears that slowly slipped down her face.

Having seen this, Zuko started to panic. He was never good at dealing with girls, whether they were related with him or not. There would always be a moment were he'd say something he shouldn't have.

"Woah, it's alright. I'm sure that your friends are alright." He stated. Seeing that reassuring her failed to stop her from crying, he went on to a different tactic. "Besides, it'd take more than a fish to take me down. You fought me, you should know I have a thick skull."

A small laugh was all he had in reply, and even that sounded choked. She at least stopped crying, but her face was still wet and she continued to sniffled a little.

They were quiet for a moment, before Katara felt something pulsing on her collar bone. Automatically her hand rose to the blue stone on her necklace. It pulsated and felt uncharacteristically warm. Soft blue light shined on her hand as she persisted to touch the small stone.

Zuko, having watched her, saw the glowing stone and was struck with the memory of having taken it. It had glowed like this once when he was on the ship, this was when he had taken it out on deck. It was mid-night and he had continued to search for the one thing that could clear his name. Needless to say, that he was way past that quest now.

"It's glowing."

Katara looked up and saw that something of his was glowing, as well. Instead of the soft blue light, it was blazing red with a gold tint.

"So are you."

Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a gold and red band. It looked like what he used to tie back his hair when he had a ponytail. There were small rubies embroidered into the shape of small flames and a dragon. Its eye was a solid chunk of amber that sparkled and gradually became darker the farther from the center it got. As if it were a reverse pupil.

When they held the charms closer to each other, there was what felt like an explosion of energy. It bended and twisted into two familiar shapes; shapes that they both thought they would never see again.


End file.
